


Ring of Fire

by youstupidplonk



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)
Genre: Alchol, Alex and Gene parenting the rest of CID, CID being a family, Chris Shaz and Ray can't hold their alcohol, Drinking Games, Eventual Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Gene Hunt - Freeform, Gene and Alex have such a high tolerance for alcohol it's ridiculous, Humour, I'm Sorry, Viv James - Freeform, Viv is a lad, alex drake - Freeform, chris skelton - Freeform, implied galex, luigi - Freeform, ray carling - Freeform, shaz granger - Freeform, they are all really competative, this is a shit post, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youstupidplonk/pseuds/youstupidplonk
Summary: During a night at Luigi's Alex suggests CID play a game of ring of fire.It goes about as well as you'd expect...Rating is mostly for language
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Ordering a Pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368432) by [Flirteenth Doctor (HyperPluviophile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperPluviophile/pseuds/Flirteenth%20Doctor). 



> Hi everyone, I hope you are all staying safe and well. 
> 
> This work was inspired by personal experiences playing ring of fire at university, but also by Hyperpluviophile's fic like ordering a pizza. It sparked a train of thought of CID doing different things (such as going to A&E and playing ring of fire). 
> 
> I don't normally write humour so this is a bit strange but I hope you enjoy it! :)

Alex wasn’t sure when the conversation had turned to nightmare drunk stories, but she couldn’t lie that it was entertaining. She thought back to her own experiences at university, some of the messier nights she’d experienced and felt her face pull into a smile. “Ring of fire was often my downfall” she laughed, raising her wine glass to her lips.

Next to her Gene shook his head in confusion “Ring of What?” he snapped, looking her up and down. “You know something, Bolly, every time I think we’ve seen the true extent of your insanity you dig deep and manage to surprise us” he muttered. 

Alex rolled her eyes “Ring of fire” she clarified “It’s a drinking game. Tell me none of you have heard of it?” As she looked around the group she was surprised by the confusion on the face of her teammates. Then again, she had been to university in the mid to late 1990s, she wasn’t sure if any of the rest of CID had been, but if they had it would probably have been before ring of fire had become popular. Realising that the others were waiting for an explanation she picked up a spare glass from the end of the table and put it in the centre. She clicked her fingers and gestured for Chris to hand her the pack of cards he’d recovered from the depths of his desk earlier that day. Shuffling them, she laid them in a circle around the cup. Taking a second to admire her handiwork she looked up and smiled.

Gene raised an eyebrow. “So Bolls” he began eyeing up the cards “Are you going to explain how this works or are you just expecting us all to know by psychiatry”. 

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. “To start with, everyone needs to put some of their drink in the cup in the centre” as she spoke she picked up her glass and poured a good portion of red wine into the cup in the centre of the table. When no one else moved she sighed again “come on! She exclaimed, gesturing for the rest of them to follow her lead. Somewhat reluctantly Ray and Chris picked up their drinks and added them to the cup. Ray had been drinking some kind of bitter and Chris some kind of cocktail with an umbrella in it. Alex opened her mouth to ask what was in it before deciding she probably didn’t want to know. Turning to Gene she nodded at him and then at the glass. 

Gene didn’t move, he took a sip of his scotch and held the glass up. “Not a chance Bolly” he muttered darkly “This is quality and I don’t want to waste any by pouring it in that shitsoup.” 

Alex moved the glass closer “Come on Guv'' she smiled “don’t be a spoilsport”. With a pause, she had a moment of realisation. Feeling her face pull into a smirk she tapped the side of the glass. “Anyone would think you were scared of not being able to hold your alcohol.” She leaned over and tapped the pint he had yet to touch “If you're worried you could always put this in”

Gene glared at her before picking up his bottle of scotch with one hand and started tipping it into the cup in the centre. He’d poured a significant amount in before Alex caught hold of his arm “Steady on, that stuff is 40% you know Guv”. 

Gene snorted “And what of it Lady B?” He surveyed the table. “It’s not my fault if this lot can’t hold their alcohol”.

Alex sighed “Alright fine.” She muttered “But I’m not being held responsible if someone here gets alcohol poisoning” She looked at Chris and Ray before noticing Shaz was missing “Hold on, we’ll wait for Shaz, where did she go?”

Chris nodded towards the bar “She’s getting another drink in I think” he muttered before his face split into a smile and he pulled the chair next to him out. Shaz sat down and looked around the table, a confused frown forming on her face. 

“Ring of fire” Alex clarified before Shaz could ask, seeing Shaz still looked confused she added “It’s a drinking game. Before we start you put some of your drink in here” She picked up the pint glass from the centre of the table and held it up to Shaz, who smiled and poured a few mouthfuls worth of her drink into the cup. Alex nodded and added “I’ll explain the rules as we go, it’s easier that way”

Setting the cup back down in the middle Alex took in who was sat around her. “Ok, so Right of the dealer starts” she turned slightly to address Gene “That’s you”

“Alright, Bolls” Gene leaned forward to pull a card out of the circle before Alex slammed her hand down on top of his. He turned to her and raised his eyebrow “Yes Madam Fruitcake?”

Alex withdrew her hand and shrugged “Sorry, I just remembered an important rule” she gestured to the circle of cards on the table “You break the circle you have to take a drink”

Gene scowled “May I continue Bolly?”

Alex nodded “be my guest.” She watched as Gene pulled out a card and flipped it over. It was the Ace of Clubs “Waterfall.” she muttered “Shit”. Of all the cards to start from, waterfall was not the one she’d wanted. 

Gene held the card up in front of her “Right then Bolls, what does ‘waterfall’ mean?” Mimicking the air quotes she had used so often when she had first arrived.

Resisting the urge to role her eyes Alex sighed “Essentially, we all have to start drinking when you do, but you can stop whenever you like” she turned and gestured to Ray “You can’t stop until the Guv stops, but once he has stopped you can stop whenever you like” she turned to Shaz “The same applies to you, only you have to wait until Ray has finished drinking” finally she turned to Chris who nodded. 

“The same for me only with Shaz?”. Alex nodded and Chris attempted a smile, although it came out as more of a grimace. 

Alex topped up her wine glass and surveyed the group “everyone ready?”. Her question was met with some unenthusiastic mutters, from everyone apart from Gene who raised his pint to her. 

“Ready if you are Bolly-kecks” Alex nodded and Gene turned to the other three “Right boys and girls, we start on three. One. Two” he paused for effect “Three.” With that, he raised his pint glass and the others quickly followed suit. 

Alex shut her eyes and cursed internally that not only had the first card been a waterfall, but Gene had been the one who had pulled it out. She could probably have kept up with Gene had she been sat the other side of him, or even had she not been last. Ray was a stubborn bastard and would probably down his pint to spite Chris. Risking opening her eyes she saw Gene was three-quarters of the way through his pint and was clearly intent on downing the entire thing. Ray had probably got two-thirds of the way through his pint and was clearly keeping pace. Shaz seemed to be struggling slightly but to her credit had drained the majority of her glass. Alex didn’t know what she was drinking but could only guess that it was something quite strong. Almost reluctantly she looked at Chris, if her eighteen months here had taught her anything it was that Luigi’s cocktails, although pretty, were absolutely deadly. From the way Chris was grimacing this one was no exception. 

The gasp and sound of a glass being set down on the table from her right told her that Gene had finished his drink. It felt like a long time before Ray’s glass was set down, followed almost immediately by Shaz and Chris’s glass. Feeling all eyes on her, Alex tipped her glass back and drained the final dregs of wine from her glass, and set her glass down. 

As she glanced around the table she noticed her instinct had been correct and Gene’s glass was empty. Not only that but whatever Shaz had been drinking really must have been strong, based on the way she’d immediately dropped her head onto her arms without a word. 

Sighing, Alex turned to Ray. “Go on then Carling” She muttered darkly, wishing she’d had the foresight to get a jug of water before they started. 

Ray frowned and pulled out a card, taking care to keep the circle intact. Gene leaned over and examined the card “Four of diamonds” he announced, looking pointedly at Alex. “Care to enlighten us, Lady-”

“Whores” Alex interrupted calmly, causing both Ray and Gene to snort. She raised her eyebrows “Yes?”. 

Ray suddenly became very interested in the table cloth. Although his thoughts had been clear, he wasn’t quite ballsy enough to say it to Alex’s face. 

Gene however had no such qualms “If we’re counting the whores around this table Bolls” he began, raising his glass to her “I think there’s only one-”

Alex leaned over and slapped Gene over the head. “I count three” she interrupted. 

Gene laughed “I’m surprised at you Bolly, referring to your favourite plonk as a whore” he remarked, raising an eyebrow and nodded towards Shaz, who still hadn’t lifted her head off the table. “And I mean I know Skelton isn’t an angel” he continued “but-” He broke off as Alex’s stiletto made contact with his shin. “What the bloody hell was that for woman?!” He snapped, amusement giving way to irritation. 

Alex rolled her eyes “Of course” she sighed “When I refer to three whores I’m including the two people sat at this table who have actually had a long-lasting _meaningful_ relationship in the last few months”. She looked between Gene and Ray “I couldn’t _possibly_ be referring to the two members of CID who constantly brag about their conquests and sexual experience could I?” She picked up her wine glass and tipped it towards them. To her left Chris suddenly started sputtering. 

Ray raised his eyebrow “Why did you just take a drink you twonk?” He asked, leaning over Shaz to thump Chris on the back. 

Gene took a sip of whiskey “I think Raymondo, he’s trying to tell us he’s a whore” he remarked drily. 

“I am not-” Chris started before being taken over by a violent coughing fit, as both Ray and Alex thumped him on the back “I just thought I’d take a drink because I didn’t want to miss out.”

This time it was Alex’s turn to choke down a laugh. Many times at university had her friends ignored the “Fours whores” and “Six dicks” rule in favour of everyone around the table taking drinks instead. It happened a lot when the group wasn’t mixed evenly, which she supposed this group wasn’t. If Chris had taken a drink, she knew immediately Gene and Ray would as well, knowing they couldn’t let themselves fall behind. She turned to them and raised her glass again “Shall we?”

Muttering darkly both Ray and Gene raised their glasses and took minute sips of their drinks. Glaring at Alex, who returned their glares with a beaming smile before turning to Shaz. 

“Um, Shaz?” she began cautiously, genuinely not sure if the younger woman was still alive. “It’s your turn to pick a card. If you’re still playing?”

For a moment Shaz didn’t move. Then slowly she lifted her head up and reached across the table. As she turned the card around Alex felt her face pull into a sympathetic grimace. 

“Two...That means you” she sighed apologetically. As the little colour that had been left drained from Shaz’s face. 

Slowly, she picked up her glass and raised it to her mouth. Suddenly as if she’d decided speed was better she upended her glass and drained it before slamming it back down onto the table, her head following barely a second later. 

Alex sighed and pushed away from the table “Hold on a minute Chris” she muttered as she walked towards the bar “I’ll be back in a second.” As she approached the bar she spoke to Luigi with a mixture of amusement and disappointment on her face. Luigi glanced towards the CID table and rolled his eyes before nodding. A few seconds later Alex arrived back at the table with a full jug of water and several glasses, one of which she filled straight away and pushed towards Shaz. “Drink it” she advised “You’ll feel better for it.” 

As she moved to sit back down Luigi arrived at the table, carrying a bucket which he set down on the floor next to Shaz. Alex spared him a quick smile as he walked back to the bar. After surveying the table for a second Alex snapped for fingers. “Chris, can you swap places with Shaz please?” she asked, in a tone that suggested she was rather telling him that he _would_ swap places with Shaz whether he wanted to or not.

Trying his best not to disturb Shaz, Chris picked his chair up and moved it between Ray and Shaz. With Chris gone Alex moved her chair next to Shaz’s and carefully lifted her head off the table. Settling it on her shoulder she looked around and caught Gene staring at her. “I’m not risking one of the team choking on their own vomit” she snapped. 

Gene rolled his eyes and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender “Whatever Lady B.” He muttered. Turning to Chris he gestured to the cup in the centre of the table. “Go on then Christopher”

Chris nodded and picked out a card. His face fell as he turned his card over. Desperately trying to conceal the card he went to put it back but wasn’t quite quick enough. 

Ray grabbed his wrist and Gene grabbed the card, there was a pause before both of them started sputtering with laughter. The three reactions Alex had seen told her enough about the card Chris had pulled. She met Chris’s gaze across the table and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry Chris'' She glanced around the table “We aren’t going to make you down it” 

Both Gene and Ray looked appalled “We?!” they spoke at the same time before looking at each other in surprise. 

Gene turned to Alex “Correct me if I’m wrong Bolly, but this is a _drinking_ game is it not?” Reluctantly Alex nodded and Gene smirked “I thought so. If you can’t hold your alcohol don’t play ”

“But _that_ ” Alex gestured to the cup, before realising Shaz’s head was about to fall from her shoulder. Shifting back into her seat she adjusted Shaz’s head so it was in a more comfortable position. “That’s almost a pint of pure spirits” She sighed loudly “Are you trying to give your finest DC alcohol poisoning?”

Chris swallowed “It- it’s fine Ma’am I’ll drink it” Alex looked at him in surprise and he tried to smile. Alex sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

Ray clapped him on the shoulder “That’s the spirit Chris” he smirked and Gene nodded. 

“Come on then son. Show us how it’s done” Chris looked between the two of them and nodded. Bringing the cup up to his lips both Gene and Ray started singing “We like to drink with Chris, ‘cause Chris is our mate, and when we drink with Chris he-”

“Come on there’s no need for that” Alex interrupted furiously, lifting her head from her hands. 

Unsurprisingly her protests did nothing to stop Gene and Ray from continuing “-down in eight, seven, six, five, four-” they stopped short when Chris slammed the glass back down on the table and brought a hand to his mouth. They both stared in open-mouthed shock, before spluttering with laughter.

“Oh my God mate” Ray muttered when he was able to catch his breath “that was amazing”

Chris didn’t move his hand from his mouth and Alex noticed the slight shift in Gene and Ray’s demeanor. 

When he didn’t speak Ray gently tapped his shoulder “Umm, mate are you alright?”

Chris didn’t speak but shook his head. Alex only had a few seconds to thank whatever unknown entity was watching over them that she’d asked Luigi for a bucket and to place it in front of Chris.  
~~~~~  
With both Chris and Shaz out of the game, Alex felt the ante being upped. For Shaz’s sake, she felt like she had to at least outlast Ray. She wasn’t sure she could outlast Gene but she was certainly going to try. Reaching over the table she held her breath as she drew a card. “Six”, she announced, glancing from Ray to Gene “Dicks” She picked up her glass and took a sip, before turning to Gene and Ray expectantly “well come on then!” She exclaimed “Dicks means you two have to drink”

Gene raised an eyebrow “It’s that so Madam Fruitcake?” he asked, raising his glass of scotch to her “In that case why did you drink?”

Alex scoffed “I’m damned if I do and damned if I don’t with you aren’t I?” She looked from Ray to Gene “Are you telling me that if I hadn’t taken a drink you would have both sat quietly?” 

Both Gene and Ray looked down and Alex knew she’d been spot on. Glaring at her, both of them took sips of their drinks. Setting his glass down Gene went to pick a card before Alex caught his arm again. 

“Hold on” she glanced up “we need to refill the king cup”. Picking up her bottle of wine she half-filled the cup and turned to Ray and Gene. “Come on then” she gestured to the cup in the centre. 

Gene rolled his eyes before adding a generous measure of scotch. Ray didn’t say anything but poured in a small amount of lager. Alex smiled and released Gene’s arm. 

Without looking at her Gene reached forward and pulled out a card. Holding it up to Alex he asked “So what now Bolly-Kecks?”

Alex studied the card. “Seven...” she paused for a moment, trying to remember“Seven...heaven!” she announced, somewhat triumphantly. 

“Heaven?!” Gene exclaimed “Is this where I ‘ave to pick who’s the most likely to go there and they ‘ave to drink because quite frankly-” he took in the group sat around the table “-I don't really think any of us are top of the list based on this evening.”

Alex giggled uncontrollably for a few seconds before straightening her face “Nothing quite that complicated Guv don’t worry. Essentially just raise your hand and whoever’s last out of me and Ray-” She stopped as Gene raised his hand and Ray quickly followed suit “-Has to finish their drink” she sighed. Looking from Ray to Gene with a pained resignation she picked up her wineglass and drained it in one. It was more than she’d wanted to drink, but she did still feel like she was in control of herself. Which was more than could be said for Chris and Shaz. Flapping her hand in Ray’s direction “Go on then Carling”.she muttered, “The sooner you pick a card the sooner we can end this bloody game.”

Ray coughed, a cough that sounded distinctly like _lightweight_. Alex glared at him and he dropped his gaze to the table. Picking out a card he scoffed and turned it to Gene and Alex. 

Internally Alex cursed. It was another king, which meant another go of the men needing to prove their macho manliness by downing the almost certainly lethal concoction in the centre of the table.

Unlike Chris, Ray hadn’t looked at all nervous about downing the kingcup, it was a lot fuller than the cup Chris had been given, but equally, there were only three different drinks in Ray’s cup, whereas Chris had had five different drinks. Picking up the cup Ray raised it in a toast to Gene and Alex, before lifting the glass to his lips. 

~~~~

Gene and Alex looked at their team and then at each other, not sure whether to laugh or scream. They’d finally reached the end of the deck of cards and it appeared their team had reached their alcohol limit, if not severely exceeded it. Shaz had long since fallen asleep, her head resting on Alex’s shoulder. Both Chris and Ray were resting their heads on their arms. Their individual encounters with the kingcup had left them slightly more than worse for wear. 

Alex sighed “None of them are in a state to go home.” Gene nodded in agreement “We’ll take them up to mine, I have enough space on my floor for the three of them and it’ll save us the worrying about them making it home alive.”

Looking around the table Gene groaned “How the bloody hell are we meant to get them upstairs? It looks like all three of them are out for the count”

At this comment Ray lifted his head off the table, but not without a grimace “'m fine” he grunted, dropping his head back onto the table “I’ll just go home”

“Absolutely not” Both Gene and Alex snapped at the same time, before looking at each other in surprise. 

Gene dropped his voice “How are we doing this Bolls?” he gestured to their team. “I mean, I can probably manage Chris but not Ray as well, and I don’t think leaving any of them on their own is a good idea”

Alex nodded in agreement “I think the only one of them I can manage without help is Shaz” she would have shrugged but didn’t want to disturb Shaz. “Is it worth checking if either of them” she gestured to Chris and Ray “can walk?”. 

Gene snorted “I think it’s unlikely, given how much they’ve had” He leaned over and swatted Chris gently over the head. For the first time since downing the King cup Chris gave them an indication that he was still alive, in the form of a grunt. 

While their attention was taken by Chris, Ray slowly eased himself up off his chair and started to walk towards the door. Alex noticed that to his credit he made it a significant way across the restaurant before stumbling and collapsing on the floor at the feet of the poor man who’d just walked in.

Viv looked down at Ray and then up at Gene and Alex, his expression somewhere between disapproval and amusement as he spotted Shaz and Chris. “Bloody hell” he muttered stepping over Ray and walking towards the table “When I finished filling in the forms I realised it wasn’t that late and there was a chance you’d still be here” he stopped, looking from Shaz and Alex to Chris and Gene “I hadn’t realised the night had gone this far this early. What happened?” He asked, looking questioningly at Gene, who scoffed. 

“I don;t know why you’re looking at me skip” he muttered darkly “This was her fault” he added jerking his head towards Alex who bit back a giggle. 

Viv turned to her “Ma’am?” he asked, trying to suppress the smile growing on his face.

Alex snorted, before straightening her face “Have you ever played ring of fire Viv?” she asked innocently. 

Viv smiled and shook his head “I can’t say I have ma’am but looking at this” He gestured from Shaz, who was still supported by Alex. Chris who hadn’t moved from his seat yet and Ray, who was lying on the floor. “I’m not sure I ever want to.”

Alex laughed, “But playing is fun” she gestured to the other three “The problem is, that these three don’t know their limits” looking at Viv she failed to suppress a giggle “Personnel-”

“Right” Gene glared at the two of them “Are you two going to stand their gassing all night or are you” he nodded to Viv “going to help us get this lot up the stairs?” he gruffed. 

Viv chuckled and stepped back over Ray “Don’t worry Guv, I’ll help.” Stooping he looped his arm under Ray’s armpits and hoisted him up “Come on big man” he muttered “let’s get up upstairs”

Ray flapped weakly at Viv “piss off” he muttered darkly but didn’t have the capacity to protest. 

Viv stepped forward and gently pulled Ray with him “Come on mate. Left then right” Ray weakly stumbled forward slightly and Viv chuckled “That’s it come on-” he got Ray as far as the door to Luigi’s before stopping. Turning to Alex he called out “I’ve just realized Ma’am, we can’t get into your flat. You should be at the front”. He took the opportunity to rest against the wall. 

Alex quickened her pace, as much as she could while supporting Shaz. As she approached Viv she rummaged in her pocket for her keys. “Do you want to take these?” she asked, holding them out to Viv “If you think you’ll be quicker then go ahead. I trust you in my flat and I think he” she rolled her eyes and gestured to Ray “Is too out of it to do any real damage.”

Viv laughed and shook his head “Don’t worry ma’am, I think you and Shaz might be slightly quicker than us. You go on ahead.”

Alex nodded “alright”. Carefully she pulled Shaz forward towards the bottom of the stairs. “Come on Shaz” she encouraged gently “You can do it, just lift one foot and then the other.”

Groaning weakly Shaz slowly lifted her foot and made it onto the first step. 

Alex sighed _this is going to be a long night_ she thought darkly. 

~~~~~

After lowering Shaz carefully onto one of her dining chairs Alex began to make up the sofa bed. She hadn’t quite thought through the practicalities of having all of the A-team sleep in her flat, given that she had one double bed and one sofa bed. Not that it mattered now. She’d said they could stay here and she’d be damned if she was about to let any of them attempt to make it home. As she spread a pile of blankets over the sofa she was vaguely aware of Viv talking to Ray and moments later the two arrived in her kitchen. Walking round to the sofa Viv all but threw Ray onto the sofa and sighed. 

“Well, this wasn’t how I expected my evening to go but-” he let out a soft laugh “I don’t think I’ll forget it for a while. Even if they can't remember it”

Alex laughed “I feel the same Viv” she looked around “Can I get you a drink while you’re here or a bite or-”

Viv shook his head “No thanks Ma’am, I should probably be heading home anyway” smiling he looked from Shaz to Ray “Good luck” he chuckled. 

Alex rolled her eyes goodnaturedly “I don’t know what I was thinking when I said they could stay here. If I get any sleep it’ll be nothing short of a miracle.” looking around she realised that Gene and Chris hadn’t joined them. Looking back at Viv she saw her concern mirrored on her face “They aren’t here, should we-”

“We should” Viv agreed, barely giving Alex time to finish. Glancing at Ray and Shaz he pushed his hands into his pocket “Will they are alright..?” he began cautiously. 

Alex glanced at Shaz, who was resting her head face down on the dining table, and Ray who was lying on his side. “They should be fine” she muttered “we’re only going downstairs”

VIv nodded in agreement “alright”. Leading the way out of the flat he quickly ran down the stairs, Alex hot on his heels. 

As they reached the bottom of the stairs it became clear what had taken Chris and Gene so long. 

Chris was completely limp, unable to support his own weight. Gene had him roughly around the shoulders and was half carrying him, half dragging him across the floor of Luigi’s. 

Alex rolled her eyes “For God’s sake Guv!” she exclaimed “It’s going to take you all night to get him upstairs if you’re going to carry him like that.”

Gene scoffed “Funnily enough Bolly I hadn’t noticed that it was taking a while-” he stopped and cursed as Chris’s foot got caught around a table leg, nearly tripping the two of them up. “He scowled at Alex “Have you got any better ideas?” he grunted as he tried to pull Chris’s leg free.

Alex sighed and carefully shifted the table slightly, freeing Chris’s leg. “Well if you maybe let me help” she began, stepping over Chris’s let to stand on the side that wasn’t supported by Gene “Look, if we hook his arm over our shoulders. You pick up one leg” she nodded to Chris’s left leg, which was closest to Gene. “Then I pick up his right leg and we carry him that way”.

“Don’t be ridiculous Boll-” Gene began before Alex glared at him. 

“Have you got a better idea Guv?” she asked, raising her eyebrow. 

Gene pouted and dropped his gaze, which she took to mean no, he didn’t have a better idea. After a few minutes, he sighed “Right then, let’s do this Bolls”

Alex nodded “On three?” she asked.

“On three” Gene confirmed. 

Alex sighed and internally counted to three. She glanced at Gene and at the same moment lifted Chris and carried him out of Luigi’s. Viv was leaning just outside the door and chuckled when he saw them. 

“Mind his head Guv!” he called after them as they tried to carry him over the stairs. 

Gene glared over his shoulder “Thanks for the advice skip” he muttered, “To be honest though I don’t think it’ll do him much harm stupid bastard.”

“Gene!” Alex gasped “This isn’t his fault really.” She turned and narrowed her eyes at him “If anything this is your fault”

“How is it my fault?” Gene scoffed “Need I remind you playing this stupid bastard game was your idea madam fruitcake?”

Alex rolled her eyes as she reached her front door “That may be but I wasn’t the one who suggested Chris downed that King cup.” 

Gene snorted “Well I’m sorry Drakey but I was under the impression it was a drinking-” 

Viv’s voice interrupted him “Night Guv, Night Ma’am” he called up the stairs before walking out to the street. If Alex hadn’t known better, she could have sworn she heard Viv laughing as he left the building. 

Turning back to Gene she sighed “What are we going to do to him?”

~~~~  
Dropping Chris onto the sofa Gene turned to Alex “What now Bolly-kecks?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders. 

Alex moved from her position kneeling in front of Shaz to face Gene. She thought for a moment before pointing him to the kitchen. “I don’t know how much bread I have but please use ALL of it to make toast” she gestured to Ray and Chris on the sofa “Lord knows they’re going to need it when they wake up.” Turning back around she gently tapped Shaz’s shoulder “Shaz?” she whispered. “Shaz are you awake?”

The younger woman gave Alex no indication that she was awake, or that if she was she was going to move anytime soon. Carefully Alex looped an arm around Shaz’s back and slowly dragged her to the sofa. Setting her down gently next to Chris she allowed herself a smile.

She was unaware of Gene coming back into the room until he stepped into her line of sight, bearing an almost overflowing plate of toast, which he set down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He turned back to her and shrugged “Anything else madam fruitcake?” He asked softly, clearly not wanting to wake his team. 

Alex shook her head “You can sit down, I might just go and get them a jug of water, should they need it in the night” she muttered, more to herself than Gene, but he nodded all the same. 

“You got a bucket?” he asked cautiously. Not wanting to admit that they might still need it, but having some concern for the cleanliness of Alex’s flat. 

Alex nodded and pointed to one at the far end of the sofa.“Brought it up from Luigi’s, just in case” she whispered. 

Gene seemed satisfied with the answer and slowly lowered himself onto the floor opposite the sofa. “I feel like we should settle in Bolly” he muttered “I don’t know if that lot should be left” although his voice was gruff, Alex could hear an underlying affection in it. She found herself nodding. 

“They probably shouldn’t” she agreed, before turning to Gene “But I don’t think we can spend the entire night sat on the floor” she turned to walk into her room before stopping and calling over her shoulder “I’ll be right back.”

~~~

Gene didn’t know how long Alex had been gone for, but it was long enough that he began to feel sleep threatening to overwhelm him. He was dragged back to reality by a very muted but very sudden bout of swearing. Pushing himself up off the floor he stepped cautiously towards Alex’s room but didn’t get very far before the cause of the swearing became clear. 

Alex was trying to push her mattress through the door and when she clocked Gene’s confused she rolled her eyes “I don’t know about you but I thought this would be more comfortable than sitting on the floor all night” she sighed “Now” she glanced at him “Are you going to help me or are you willing to spend the rest of the night sat on the floor”

Gene didn’t speak, just silently caught hold of the end of the mattress closest to him. Pulling it through to the sitting room he pushed it onto the floor in front of the sofa, before nudging it with his foot until it was against the wall. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the mattress, leaning his back against the wall. He was vaguely aware of Alex settling down on the mattress beside him but hadn’t fully registered her presence until she spoke. 

“So” she began, a smile starting to form at the corners of her mouth. “What did you think of ring of fire?” she asked, her eyes bright. Her enthusiasm was almost infectious. Gene felt the corners of his own mouth twitch slightly as he looked at her. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this Bolly” he murmured, shifting slightly closer to her. “But you are as mad as a box of frogs”

Alex laughed softly, before moving close enough to Gene that she could rest her head on his shoulder “I think you have Guv” she whispered “several times.” She looked over at the team “To be fair, it’s given you some” she lifted her hand and made air quotes ”bastard peace and quiet”. 

Gene chuckled softly, moving her hand down onto the mattress, before intertwining his fingers with hers. “Well I thank you Bolls”, he glanced down at her and she beamed “but if next time it could be achieved without giving my team alcohol poisoning that would be even better. I have a feeling none of them are going to make it in tomorrow and I’m going to hold you responsible.”

Alex sighed “Really?” she muttered “I’m not the one who made Chris down a kingcup full of spirits”. 

Gene rolled his eyes “Are we back to arguing about that again?” he gruffed “The game was your idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always please leave any thoughts in the comments :)
> 
> Thank you as always to Flirteenth Doctor for beta reading - it's very much appreciated


End file.
